3's a crowd (pt 2)
by GeneviveEliseAnoa'i
Summary: WWE superstar, Roman Regins is given to Genevive as an early birthday present. She has her fun with him, but how will she react when Seth Rollins decides to join in on the fun? She's from a religious and wholesome background, Jenni has already broken most of her morals, but will she continue to break a few more and take them both on?


Sorry** I took so long to write a part two. I've been working on one shots to post while I'm writing a chapter story. Thanks to everyone who wrote a review, followed or favorited, it means alot. **

**Write a review or send me a message if you want me to write about a certain pairing. Enjoy.**

"Genevive?" Seth looked at her, questioning.

"Guys" she started to crawl out from the bed, not caring that she was naked. "I really don't know how to feel about this" Jenni blushed and stood up, fully revealed to Seth.

He was thrusted towards her like a magnet, pinning Jen against the wall.

"Just." Seth placed his hands on Genevive's hips hungrily and she rolled into him. "Feel pleasure." He purred.

Roman watched from the bed as Genevive made the first move to kiss Seth. He could tell she wanted him, she just didn't want to say it.

Seth felt Jenni's lips crash into his and his dick twitched in his jeans. He wanted her now. Seth knew Roman wanted Jenni equally as bad, but he was captivated by Genevive and her rhythmic sensual movements. And he loved that Roman was jealous, it aroused him.

Genevive pulled away from Seth, giving him the same hungry look he'd been giving her. This made him chuckle, she started to make her way to Roman on the bed. Seth playfully slapped her ass before she kissed Roman. She bit his bottom lip as she pulled away from him. Genevive could tell their kisses were different, Seth was a little younger than Roman and his kisses were lively and hard to read. However, Roman's kiss was passionate and electric for her.

Jen pulled Roman up by his hand, he was naked just like her. Genevive felt Seth's erection grinding on her left hip as she kissed Roman's chest. She threw her head back in pleasure and Seth pulled her hair so she'd be facing him. He kissed her softly and Jenni could never explain to anyone what she was feeling in that moment, she barely knew Seth but he kissed her like he loved her. He held her there by her chin and Roman palmed her body. She wanted them both, forever.

Jenni pulled away from Seth to look in his eyes and she was suprised when he started to kiss her neck and collar bones, aggressively placing his hands all over her body.

"Seth" Genevive threw her head back and flicked her hair, she felt it come back down and tickle her hip. Jenni turned to Seth fully and he blushed under her stare. She got closer to him, he was sure she would hear his heart beat when she kissed his shoulders and neck muscles. Jen grabbed the bulge in his pants and he moaned, Roman laughed in the background "seems like you know what you're doing baby" he grabbed her boobs from behind her back.

Seth could feel the chemistry between Roman and Genevive, and turned him on.

Genevive peeled off Seth's boxers to unleash his cock.

Seth smirked at her reaction and pushed her hair behind her ear. Jenni stood up straight and started to kiss and nibble down Seth's body.

She felt bad for paying more attention to him but Roman had her; all of her less than an hour ago. She reached Seth's belly button

"Oh god" Seth moaned. This triggerd something animal like in Genevive because of her religious upbringing. She immediately snapped to Seth's face "God has nothing to do with this Sethie" she whispered in his ear and licked up his jawline. The warm vibration traveled to Seth's package, making him exhale dramatically.

Roman would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. He walke behind Jenni, firmly sliding his hands up her back, feeling her long hair tickle his elbows.

"Roman" she moaned and kissed him.

Genevieve broke away from the boys and started to walk slowly to the bed, teasing them.

"Baby don't taunt" Roman kissed her neck and pushed her on the bed. He plunged into her, and Seth studied her expressions carefully. When Genevive saw him staring, she reached for him.

"Come" she grabbed his hand. She flipped ontop of Roman so she could tend to Seth easier.

Seth leaned down to kiss Jenni, she ran her hands through his wild curls, still bouncing on Roman. She held him there for what felt like forever. He felt his face burning and his heart pounding.

Jenni lightly traced her finger down the center of Seth's body, she reached his dick and looked up at him. He loved that he never knew what she was going to do next. She opened her mouth for him and he thrusted into her throat, grabbing the back of her head for leverage.

Roman slid his hands up Genevive's legs that were on each side of his body, his hands traveled up her torso to her breasts. Jenni held his hands on her for a moment. Roman rubbe her clit with his middle finger when she let his hand free.

Both boys were close and so was Genevive.

"Hold on baby" Roman smirked up at Jenni and she took Seth out of her mouth to ask what Roman had said when he picked her up. She flicked her head back so her hair would be out of her face and she kissed Roman.

"Don't be greedy now" Genevive's legs let go of his torso.

Seth was immediately behind Jenni with his erection pressed against her back.

"Fuck me" Genevive moaned.

Seth laughed in her ear and his beard tickled her.

Roman came up to Seth and whispered something in his ear, Seth displayed a shocked look and nodded. Roman kissed Jenni's forehead and ducked out of the room

"Wha-"

"He said he wants to finish separately" Seth shrugged and shyly smirked at her, unsure.

Without saying anything she kissed his mouth roughly to encourage him, she was in no mood to stop.

Seth pushed her shoulders and she hit a wall. Seth laughed and used his hard cock to open her more. He rubbed it up and down her clit teasing her before he slammed into her.

"Seth" she gasped and their eyes locked. He started to thrust in her harder and harder each time. His eyes never left hers, he just liked to look at her; to admire her.

Genevive felt like Seth went deeper and deeper with every thrust. There was comfort in his eyes, he looked concerned when she showed pain, so she tried her best to let the pleasure take over. Jenni ran her fingers through his hair and stared into his brown eyes. She started to kiss him and he picked up speed, she moaned in his mouth and he lost it. They were both breathing hard and were quiet for a moment.

"Go to bed Sethie" she held his chin and ran her thumb over his bottom lip before kissing it.

Roman was asleep on the couch. Genevive felt bad, so she wanted to take advantage and please him. She slowly took his blanket off him and slid her hands up his thighs. Jenni clenched her hands around his thick cock and Roman tried hard to act like he was still sleeping but he cracked a smile. She took every inch of him in her mouth and his hips raised off the couch in excitement.

Genevive ran her hand up Roman's chest. He bundled all her hair to the back of her head so he could watch her swallow his cock. She licked up his shaft and around his head. It only took him a few more minutes to finish. They layed there for a minute afterwards. Jenni and Roman stood up and she started to walk back to the bedroom

"No no" Roman protested and picked her up bridal style and continued walking.

"Roman. I can walk." She smiled at him, he didn't say a word in return, he just winked.

He sat her down in the middle of his room and she started to gather her clothes when Roman threw something at her. It was a shirt. His shirt.

"This isn't mine" she tossed it back to Roman.

"Jen, to sleep in" Roman laughed and tossed it to her again.

"Is this your way of asking me to stay the night?" Genevive smiled.

Roman plopped down on his bed and patted the spot beside him.

"As long as you don't mind staying here with Seth and Dean in the house too" he pulled her into him when she layed down beside him in his oversized 'hounds of justice' shirt. When they got comfortable he whispered to her "I know this was supposed to be a one night thing, but I'd like to take you out sometime. Maybe just me and you, I guess maybe Seth..if you want him there"

"I'm not going to date the both of you" Genevive laughed "sleeping with both of you is different" she kissed him and pulled Roman's arm over her stomach to nestle into him.

She layed there for hours, watching Roman, he was so beautiful and so tranquil. Every few minutes he'd pull Jenni closer to his body, she kept him warm and made her feel safe. She was so thirsty but she didn't want to move Roman.

Eventually, she crept out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

Jen opened various cubbords, looking for the cups.

"Second from the right" a voice called out. It startled her, she almost screamed until her eyes adjusted. It was Dean sitting at the bar. He eyed Romans shirt on his highschool friend. "He asked you to stay? He usually doesn't do that" Dean took a swig out of a Jack Daniels bottle.

"Jelly bean" Dean knew she hated to be called that, because his mom gave her the nickname "you're glowing"

"Dean" she ran around the bar to sit with him. "I think I really like him.." she smiled bright and shook his arm.

"No Genevive." Dean said sternly.

"But Jon-" when she met him in highschool he went by his real name, he'd only been called Dean for 2 years.

"Genevive Elise Carigan." He turned fully and held her hands in his. "I know you. And I know you'll get bored of him. You run through men like I run through bourbon honey. You would break him Leecie" he pushed back one of Jenni's lose hairs "I need him focused and not heartbroken" Dean always had looked out for Caroline and Genevive because he felt no one could protect them as well as he could.

She continued to get a glass of water, Dean gave her some of his whiskey. Her and Dean talked awhile when they heard Seth's bedroom door open. He rubbed his eyes and walked up behind Genevive. Dean eyed Seth confused as he put his hands on her hips and kissed her tiredly.

"Uh. I may or may not be drunk...but I'm pretty sure we were talking about Roman. You know the guy you went home with?" Dean didn't like knowing that both of his bestfriends were after her. He knew Genevive would let them fight till the death for her and not think twice about it. She was wreck less with certain people's feelings; people that she didn't see in her future.

"Dean. We WERE talking about Roman, and yeah. We fucked-" Jenni almost fell over. "But so did Seth and I" she was going to be sick.

"Leecie" Dean grabbed her arm lightly. "You're going to sleep in my bed tonight, okay? I'll sleep on the couch"

"Leecie?" Seth asked Dean.

Dean got mad that Seth didn't even KNOW Jenni.

"Seth. You're a dick for taking advantage of her. You don't know anything about her do you?...Elise is her middle name, me and Carrie started calling her Leecie in high school" Dean put an arm around Genevive and started to walk her to his room.

"You know Dean, it's not like that. I intend to get to know her, and maybe we could even be a thing.." Seth looked at Dean but wouldn't make eye contact

"That's not up to you to decide Seth. It's her choice and I'm pretty sure we both know the kind of connection she has with Roman." Dean started to walk down the hall, Seth followed to make sure she was okay.

"No. Jon. I want Roman.." She started to get upset. Hearing her words stung Seth.

Dean was tired and irritated, he just picked Jenni up and he was automatically shocked. She was freezing cold. Sure it was normal to be a little cold because she was only wearing a big shirt, but Dean had never felt someone so cold.

"Why does everyone think I can't walk.." Genevive put her head on Dean's chest.

Dean kicked open Roman's door, he didn't wake up until Dean set Jenni in his bed.

"Hey..." Roman rubbed his eyes "what's going on" he looked up at Dean. "Why is she so cold" he pulled Jenni's face into his chest and threw the blankets over her.

"Idk man. Just. Please be careful. She's important to me. And I don't want you or Seth treating her like another one of these girls that comes around" Dean watched as Roman rocked her back and forth, it was almost unsettling to watch Roman take care of Jenni.

"Jon" Genevive whispered, she obviously had too much of Dean's whiskey. "Jelly bean is safe in her bed." She rolled over to look at Dean.

"Yeah. Jelly bean is safe." He looked at Roman and kissed Jenni on the forehead.

She fell asleep to the soothing sound of Roman's heavy breathing and his big arms around her.


End file.
